Shifter
by WackedOutLunarBoy
Summary: A paleface shifter comes to Forks. M for future chapters. OC X Jacob


I hummed as I drove on an endless strip of highway coming out of the Midwest. I was heading towards the Pacific coast; something was drawing me toward it. I couldn't decide if it was a good thing. I just woke up one day a few weeks ago with an empty feeling, and with every mile it felt a little better. I was always a drifter…vagabond…gypsy, whatever you wanna call it. It was how my mother was when I grew up, I didn't complain much, when it was hard to make friends with each move, and I was kind of a loner anyway.

I could smell the storm in the air as the chilly October breeze ran through the trucks cabin. I got this old ford from a junk yard, last town back, I became attached to it. It was a pale blue color with rounded edges. I guess I should tell you my story, of my life before this old truck. I am a shifter; my mother told me my fate before I even made my first change. She fell in love with a fellow drifter and I was born 9 months later on a chilly January morning.

I stand at six feet four inches, have a pleasant tan, dirty blond hair, eyes that reflect the weather and a calm attitude. I run my hand thru my short 'bed sex' hair, and contemplate my past. I turned 20 about 4 years ago, and I stopped aging. Call it fate, or luck I didn't care. I always had odd view of life, taking things slow. I rarely got angry; my mom taught me meditation when I was going through that awful phase known as puberty. I only lost it big once, when my mom was killed, by a vampire.

That right, you heard me right, I said vampire. That, incidentally, was what triggered my first phase. All I remember was the cold fury that ran through my body and I lunged at the pale man that was crouched over my mother's lifeless corpse. I remember running after my giant body dug a hole and put my mom's body in it. Running for so long in pain. That was until last year, when I found resolve again and stopped my mourning.

I was to protect people, not cry over lost ones who would just be disappointed to see me that way. So, I roamed the Midwest when I felt like it. Finding the undead sometimes, scaring them off from a town for awhile. I felt no disgust towards them like I did to the one who killed my mother. They're just taking the card life dealt them, but I wouldn't just watch people get killed.

As I sat on the hood of my truck, I looked on to the ocean. I had arrived a few hours ago, it was beautiful. I lived in the plains of the U.S., not many large bodies of water. I wouldn't mind waking up to this sight every day. I slid of the hood, the feeling was telling me to go north. Who was I to go against instinct?

I was just passing Tacoma when the rain started. I missed the thunderstorms of the Midwest, but I always liked the rain. The feeling of need and fulfillment was so strong, I was still confused. I didn't have any connections to Washington. I turned onto the highway to take me towards the Olympian peninsula. I needed to stop for gas and I saw a sign the said Forks. The day was cloudy and it looked like rain.

I turned off the highway to a motel, I was getting tired anyways. I turned into a parking lot for a 'Fork's Suites' and got a room for the night. After a long shower and tossed and turned in my bed, anxious for some reason.

I awoke early in the morning with a need to shift I could barely stop my trembling. I slipped out in the wood behind the motel and shifted into a great beast. I once saw my reflection the waters of a lake, I thought I looked like a feral Irish wolfhound/Wolf hybrid. I was very big, and I felt a pride in my size that I didn't quite understand.

Sniffing the air for any clues I strolled through the redwood forest. Up ahead I heard what sounded like fighting, I smelt vampires and their sickly sweet taste. Something that smelt like Vampire but the painful smell was muted. Finally I smelt wolves, but had the scent tasted not unlike my own. I peeked through the foliage, blending in the background and what I saw was a battle I had never witnessed before. The muted vampires and wolves were fighting a bunch of regular vampire and winning.

I looked to the right and see a russet brown wolf, he was busy with one and he wouldn't notice the vamp sneaking behind him. With a burst of energy I darted like a bolt of lightning and catch the offending sucker in my jaws. The fighting stops, as that was the last vampire and they all turn to me in shock. I feel embarrassed for intruding and quickly snap the bloodsucker's neck hearing the crunching sound similar to twisting metal.

I see the russet brown wolf hasn't stopped staring at me as the rest of his kind walk up behind him with their ears bent back. A large black one seemed to be walking towards me but then the unnaturally smelling vampire, now with one human, told them to go before someone named the Vulturi come. Curious, I follow the wolves, even though some of them were growling at me. I turn my cold grey eyes at them and they stop.

Eventually they lead me to a house, and the black coated leader turned to me and one by one the wolves phased. My eyes widened as I saw muscled Native Americans looking back and me, all were men but one woman. I notice the one that was russet brown, now a handsome young man with abs, a strong jaw and juicy lips. His light brown eyes, almost amber, still locked onto me.

"I assume you are the same as us," the leader spoke, "my name is Sam and we mean you no harm could you please phase back too."

Amused, I let a cooling feeling of calm ripple down my back and I watched their as widened at my figure. I stood in front of them, naked as they were. But I don't think a 6'4'' white man with rippling muscles, shaggy blonde hair and grey eyes with what they were expecting.

"Hey." I say with a smile. The one that couldn't stop looking at me blushed as he looked down and turned around and ran off. He had a nice bubble butt, I smirk, nine inches can do that to people.

"So, what's up?" I smiled to the group. They just kinda of looked confused and turned to Sam.

"Um, come inside, uh? He asked.

"Oh, my name's JD." Following them into the house, I noticed a woman with face scars was cooking and looked up to see me, surprised.

"Sam, who is this?" She asked. "And why is he naked in my kitchen?" They group chuckled a little. They all turned to me. I turned to Sam.

"Do you have any shorts I could use?" Sam started, and went to a room.

As I pulled on the shorts I sat down at the table. Cradling the cup of tea Emily gave me, we had all introduced each other. They all sat around the table, munchin' on muffins, enraptured that a pale face was a shifter, and a rather wild and feral looking one at that.

"I was drawn here for some reason, I can't really explain it." I shrugged. Looking around the cozy kitchen, I took in homey feel that it had. All the native shifters were rather attractive, I wonder if any were single.

"I have to talk to the elders about this; you should come with me to the chief Billy Black."

I got out of the truck to see a small red house with a ramp leading to the front door. Sam knocked on the door and waited for the chief. I wasn't expecting a man in a wheel chair to answer the door, followed by the cute guy from the pack. He saw me and looked away biting his lips, and caught my eye again. He had perky lips and towered over his father.

"Billy, this is JD a shifter, and his son Jake." Billy looked shocked.

"How can that be?" He asked. "Do you have Native American in you?"

"Not that I know of."


End file.
